Untamed Shinobi
by dragon-cloud16
Summary: The world has lost much as shinobi rose in the world. But the gods have decided to bring the lost knowledge back. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has been blessed with the lost Art of Ranma Saotome and much more. May heaven and hell have mercy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Chaos, the factor of change in existence. Many think this is evil but a needed part of life. A challenge, something to do battle with in any way. As time passes, the need for a challenge rises as one gets stronger.

The Kyubbi no Kitsune, one of the most powerful demons on Earth has sought one for years. But the demons and mortals have lost their appeal. Except for one. When the Shinigami was summoned, a plan was hatched. The blessing of a demon, a Art lost to the world for millennia, and a chosen mortal.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has been given these and the gods won't standby to see this. Fate has chosen him for many things and the gods have now taken this chance to bring what was lost back to the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

4 years have passes since the faithful day of the Kyubbi's "sealing". And for those four years, Naruto has dealt with problems most children his age never will.

"Kill the demon brat!" fills the air as a mob chases Naruto, the young 4-year old as the boy leaves the orphanage. His blonde hair, shining like the sun in a short ponytail already. His sky blue eyes filled with fear for his life as he runs into one of "them."

"Just what do you think your doing!" shouts a woman at the men. As she moves Naruto behind her, all he can think is 'Not Again!' For some reason, ever since Naruto was born he would either have men trying to kill him or women holding him tightly.

"He's a innocent child that hasn't harmed even a fly. And you treat him like he was a demon. What is wrong with all of you!" the woman screams at them as a crowd of women gather around her, all holding weapons of women's righteous justice, but for some reason mainly mallets.

As this goes on, all little Naruto can think is, 'This ain't gonna be good.' And he was proven right when the men start to leave with fear in their eyes. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, especially if she's your wife and she has a mallet.

Naruto looks up as a new fear fills his eyes as the women turn to him. He starts to back up until it happens. With a scream of "Kawaii!" he's grabbed and shoved between the breast of a Uchiha Mikoto all the while thinking, 'Not Again!'.

As ANBU and the Hokage get to the scene, all the men can't help but think 'Lucky Bastard.' As they think this, young Naruto starts to turn blue from lack of air, tears streaming down his eyes until the women grab his shirt and start a tug-o-war over him.

Seeing his chance, Naruto shouts out, "Run Away!" And with that, Naruto runs out of the village and into the forest. Unbeknown to all, powerful beings are watching this.

"Finally he leaves the village," a figure hidden in shadows says to itself. Blood red fur is revealed as it moves into the light. It's rabbit like ears and nine fox tails wave behind it as the Kyubbi no Kitsune reveals itself as it gazes into a pool in it's lair.

"I wonder how the boy while handle my gift," the demonic fox says to itself as it gazes down at the boy running into the forest surrounding Konoha.

Up in the many branches of heaven, powerful gods watch all the while thinking to themselves, 'I wonder what I can do with this,' many think all the while drawing plans on influencing the young Uzumaki.

In hell, a few demons watch and wonder how they could use this. A few beings in particular thinking of all the fun they could have, especially a certain trickster priest and his master.

Back in the forest, Uzumaki Naruto walks its paths listening to the sounds of nature. The songs the birds sing in harmony with the trees gives a relaxing feeling to him. That is until it happens.

The path he's on ends at a cliff, looking down it Naruto sees the forest continue. As Naruto goes to turn around, the ground he's on collapses under him. Falling down the side of a cliff, his only thought was 'At least I won't die by being hugged,' before he lost conscience.

Time passes as Naruto wakes up from his fall, the forest awake with the sun nearly above him. Looking around, a new path calls to him from where he stands. "What the, that wasn't their before," Naruto says to himself, a confused look spreading across his childish face.

Getting up, Naruto starts to walk down the path deeper into the forest. "Hmph, finally the little mortal heads there. All I can do know is wait before our fight," the Kyubbi says to itself before heading into its den to hibernate.

As Naruto heads into the woods, a aura starts to surround him. At times, sounds of fights fill the woods. Cries of "Ranma Saotome, because of you, I have seen hell!" with crashes. Or "Uncute tomboy!" being heard overhead after shouts of "Ranma no Baka!" fills the forest.

The very forest is filled with a aura of chaos and for some reason, Naruto loves it. 'What's with this forest? And why do I feel like I need to go into it?' Naruto thinks to himself as he walks the forest path.

As the path ends, Naruto sees a building in the distance surrounded by trees. 'What is that place doing here?' Naruto asks himself as he heads towards it. The outline of the building gets into focus as Naruto finally sees a dojo.

As he walks into it, a old sign that barely says 'Tendo School of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Challengers use back door to challenge Ranma Saotome.' At that Naruto stops and asks himself, 'Who the hell is Ranma Saotome?'

Going into the dojo, a feeling of peace fills Naruto. As he looks around it, he catches flashes of emotions and feelings fill him as he stands there until he hears it.

A call in the back of his head, its voice, a man that has seen so much pain but filled with confidence, calls to him. "Head upstairs and into the Old Freak's room." That is what Naruto hears.

'Okay, I think I lost it. I'm hearing voices now,' Naruto thinks to himself until he hears it again. "You ain't hearing nuthin, now get into the Old Freak's room shrimp!" the voice says again.

At that Naruto can only shake his head and think, 'Okay, I'm really going nuts. Might as well shut the voice up.' And with that, Naruto heads up the stairs in the living room once he finds it and searches for the 'Old Freak's' room. As he searches, he hears the voice once again, "It's the one stuffed with panties and bras."

Naruto nods his head at that until, "Wait, what's a panty and bra?" At that, the voice can only say, "I'll let you know when you're their." Naruto can only shrug his shoulders at that. As Naruto goes through the upstairs, he finally comes across a room that has a sign that says "The Master" on it. Opening it, he finds it filled with piles of panties and bras, "Your in the room Gaki. Now, look for a box that's in their," voice says to him.

'Okay, why do I need some dumb box?' Naruto asks himself only to hear, "Because it has everything about the Art, you dumbass." Shaking his head at that, Naruto looks around until he finds a box. Opening it up, he finds it filled with books and notebooks with an old scroll at the top of them all.

Opening it up, Naruto starts to read the scroll unknowingly taking the first steps to reviving the lost school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

'I am Grandmaster Happosai of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, one of the most powerful forms of martial arts. If you're reading this, then we're all dead from the Sailor Senshi creating their Crystal Tokyo. This box is filled with everything from a diet and lesson plans to become Grandmaster of our Art. Techniques that my two idiot students made to my true heir's skills and techniques, along with some Amazon Wu Shu and techniques Cologne-chan threw in here. To some simple magic and reiki training to every form of knowledge a practitioner of our Art needs to be a master along with our history. We leave you these to carry on are legacy.'

With that, Naruto stands their thinking to himself until, "What have you found Naruto-kun?" Screaming while jumping into the air, Naruto turns around only to see the Sandaime Hokage. "Ojii-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

At this, the old shinobi chuckles, "I was looking for you, Naruto-kun. Now what have you found here?" At this Naruto chuckles at him before responding, "I found a box full of stuff about something called martial arts, Ojii-san."

"Ah, taijutsu. Listen Naruto-kun, while taijutsu is needed, a true shinobi relies on his ninjutsu and genjutsu. Why don't we go back to the village now?" And with that, the venerable village leader leads Naruto away, only after Naruto grabs the box.

"So Naruto-kun, are you thinking about becoming a shinobi of Konoha?" the Sandaime asks. "Maybe, I just want to be strong," Naruto responds, his eyes looking back at all the times the men in the village attacking him.

Chuckling to himself, the Hokage says to the little boy walking next to him, "Then you should think about joining the Academy. They will teach you everything you need to become a strong shinobi. You could even become the strongest and earn the title of Hokage from me."

Expecting a response from that, Sarutobi looks down to Naruto only to see him carrying the box from the abandoned dojo with a thoughtful look on his face. "I see that you are interested in that taijutsu style Naruto-kun. But sadly, even if you have good taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu is more important to a shinobi. It would be better to learn its basics but that is all you should," the Hokage says to him.

'After all, a fireball or a summon is more effective then any form of hand-to-hand fighting style out there. The only effective taijutsu is the Hyuga's Jyuken,' Sarutobi thinks to himself. He pauses for a second as he faintly here's hundreds of laughing voices.

They spend the rest of the time heading back to the village in silence, Naruto thinking about what the Hokage told him and his gut instinct to study the style he carries in his arms, and the Hokage keeping watch trying to find who laughed at him.

Grabbing Naruto by the shoulder when they reach an apartment building, Sarutobi guides him to a room while saying, "Naruto-kun, I decided that it would be better if you stayed in a apartment instead of the orphanage. After all, we can't have a future Hokage stay in the Orphanage anymore."

'Why do I have the feeling I don't have a choice in being a ninja,' Naruto thinks to himself. And with that he is guided into his new apartment and goes to sleep.

The night passes and dreams flow through the young Uzumaki. Dreams of a pig-tailed teenager fighting impossible odds, a Chinese youth throwing vast amounts of weapons out of his sleeves, and finally a tornado ripping through a winged man surrounded by a aura of fire with many such fights in between.

The dreams fade as Naruto awaken, only to here a call to study the contents of the box he has on his table. Looking up from his bed, Naruto finds a small breakfast made for him already. After eating and getting dressed, Naruto heads out into the village all the while remembering his desires and what the Hokage said about shinobi.

That all ends though when he comes across "him". Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast and Taijutsu specialists. In a training ground that has seen great damage stands the Green Beast, moving through a advanced kata for his Gouken Ryuu with a passion.

Naruto stands there, watching the man go through his art, until he hears the man say, "Are you going stand their all day or are you going to talk to me?" Now for many, Maito Gai is one of the most bizarre shinobi in the village. But when he looked at Naruto, he saw a drive to succeed, potential that lies untapped in every way. These drive the usual youth ranting man to take the 4-year old seriously.

Naruto stands there for a second until he slowly walks over to the Jounin. Looking up at the man, he can only ask, "What was that?" Gai, seeing a interest in his art, swells with pride before answering, "That was my Gouken Ryuu, one of the most powerful taijutsu styles in Konoha!"

At that, Naruto can only look down as he remembers the old Hokage's words from yesterday. "But the Hokage said that taijutsu isn't good, that ninjutsu and genjutsu was better." When Gai hears that, a frown covers his face before he mutters about fools to himself. Looking down at Naruto, with a serious look on his face, he tells him, "Ninjutsu and genjutsu is limited. But taijutsu knows no limits, you can spend your life learning it and never finish."

When Naruto hears that, he looks down as he says, "But why would you do that? Aren't their better things out there?" Gai smiles as he hears those questions and answers calmly, "To better and master yourself. A lot people don't know their own strength, and they stagnant with their abilities. But with taijutsu, there is always something more to learn, to master."

As Gai says this, the words echo in Naruto's ears. And the desire to train, to study, to master himself grows. And with that, Naruto looks up, determination flowing through him. "Thanks mister, I gotta go. I gotta start training!" and with that, Naruto turns around and runs back to his apartment to begin his training in the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū.

In many different dimensions and on Earth, powerful being watch this moment. Seeing the revival of a powerful style, they can only watch what happens. But a few know of what the young boy has and plan on how they can use this for themselves.

But in a small part of heaven, a group of martial artist watches this. Proud in Naruto's choice to follow in their footsteps, but one thinks to himself, 'I hope the brat ain't going to have to deal with the shit I did.'

Oh, if only he didn't. If only he didn't.

But then again, a little chaos didn't hurt anybody, right?

* * *

The first official chapter of Untamed Shinobi is complete. Please review and tell me how I can improve on it.

You might be wondering what makes Naruto special, all I will say for now is that their won't be a Kyuubi enhanced Naruto at all. A strong Naruto with a passion for training like Ranma, but no demonic powers for him.


	3. Not a update

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

EDIT: Just made a forum on this to, should be on the profile, not sure if that will help.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective.


End file.
